


Six Feet Under (The Mistletoe)

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, My first snowbaz fic, WARM AND SOFT, christmas themed (obviously), rated teen for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blinding lights and deafening music- but what else did he expect? He only came out of one-to-many favors owed to his friends.This wasn’t his place, he would’ve much rather preferred a quiet night in, doing something productive. Definitely not sitting in an empty arm chair, watching people dancing and flirting and spilling their drinks in what was either slow-motion or sped up. It left a strange feeling, that Baz might’ve assumed what is like to be drunk.





	Six Feet Under (The Mistletoe)

Six Feet Under (The Mistletoe)

Blinding lights and deafening music- but what else did he expect? He only came out of one-to-many favors owed to his friends.

This wasn’t his place, he would’ve much rather preferred a quiet night in, doing something productive. Definitely not sitting in an empty arm chair, watching people dancing and flirting and spilling their drinks in what was either slow-motion or sped up. It left a strange feeling, that Baz might’ve assumed what is like to be drunk.

He was so lonely, ironically, lonelier than he would be if he were alone. He felt like a voyeur watching everyone, but what was he supposed to do? His phone was nearly dead and he decided to save the battery for when the people were drunk enough to practically fuck in the living room.

He waited for a good 5 minutes until he got bored, and decided to find the kitchen for a good and hopefully non-alcoholic drink. He pushed his way through the heavy crowd of people in search of the kitchen. His heart dropped when he saw Simon Snow leaning in the doorway, faced towards the kitchen. The only thing stopping him from turning back was the practically angelic ring of light surrounding Simon.

It was stupid, he and Simon were polar opposites. he was popular, and happy-go-lucky, and everyone around him was just so positive.  Those things only seemed to pull Baz closer. His golden curls and soft angles drew him in, his brilliant eyes and star-like freckles were magnetic. Baz watched him tip his head back in genuine laughter, the way he stood up and the way his long limbs stretched. He could’ve stared at Snow for hours, had it not been like staring directly into the sun.

He blinked, remembering the reason he had gotten up, and straightened up, preparing to confidently walk to the kitchen.

“Baz, I didn’t know you were here!” Simon grinned, stopping Baz by placing his hand on Baz’s chest. “Merry Christmas!”

“This is a Christmas party?” a completely valid question, as it looked exactly like every other party he had been to.

Simon nodded a few times too many, obviously under some sort of influence. “Yeah! We got mistletoe!” He pointed to the doorway above them. Baz noticed it, and suddenly it was the only thing he could think about. He desperately hoped Snow was too intoxicated to put two and two together.

He started to walk away, but felt a hand- _Simon’s hand_ –rest on his shoulder.

“You do know what mistletoe is, right?” He smiled and tilted his head.

Baz nervously laughed. “Yeah, I just-“

“Just what?” He saw a twinkle of humor in Simon’s eye.

Simon was Medusa, and Baz was frozen from fear in his glare. Simons smile melted away and became something more genuine. He ran his hands along Baz’s jawline, cupping his chin in one hand, pushing Baz’s hair behind his ear with the other.

Simon was shorter than Baz by at least 2 inches, but Baz felt so small with Simon touching him like this. He was practically melting into Simons warm hands.

“Baz-“ Simon began, but was cut off by the owner of the name spilling off his lips _. Ironic- my name was spilling off his lips, and now I’m spilling into him._

Simon tasted like fireball and apples and warmth. An inappropriate but strangely good mix of all the seasons. He especially tasted like Christmas.

The party felt so much less miserable. Baz stood in the kitchen and laughed, keeping himself close to Simon. The music was no longer deafening, or maybe the laughter was louder and more bearable. The lights hardly bothered him.

He glanced at the mistletoe hanging above him, and took in a deep breath of cinnamon and booze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work for SnowBaz and I really loved writing it!!
> 
> So if you're following me for check please content, im sorry. I just havent been up fro creating check please things rn, i dont know how to explain it. I'm sure ill be out of my funk afer ngozi updates. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @planetsandpeaches


End file.
